<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm not the one who's so far away (when I feel the snake bite enter my veins) by sagansjagger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353381">I'm not the one who's so far away (when I feel the snake bite enter my veins)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger'>sagansjagger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiss the Viper [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chases, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Mouse Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Multimouse, Mouse Miraculous, No Smut, Scared Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sloppy Makeouts, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Marinette Dupain-Cheng accepted the Mouse Miraculous from Chat Noir and Ladybug to stand in as a new hero, Marinette expected that scurrying around the city would be fun. It would be <i>easy</i>, even if parts of the hero business weren’t safe. </p><p>What she hadn’t counted on was how incredibly sexy her new partner was.</p><p>What she hadn’t counted on was Viperion, wielder of the Snake Miraculous, staking a claim on her the second time they met. He liked to stalk her around Paris on the nights they ostensibly met up for patrol, intent on devouring her.</p><p>What she hadn’t counted on was how much the chase and fear would excite her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kiss the Viper [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm not the one who's so far away (when I feel the snake bite enter my veins)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishysib/gifts">Squishysib</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My love letter to my dear heart, Sibby. &lt;3 </p><p>Sibby, I had a blast writing this. Give me a prompt any time.</p><p>---</p><p>Beta'd by Bella, a wonderful author in her own right. Check out her fun Lukanette in Thailand piece, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189995">You Had Me At Bonjour!</a> Or if you want angsty Lukanette, try <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263240">Plage de Deauville</a>, a beautiful story about Luka saying goodbye to Marinette, his girlfriend, before he goes on tour.</p><p>Thanks for betaing, Bella!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Multimouse’s heart slammed in her mouth as she pressed her back up against the warehouse’s outer wall. Sweat beading on her temples, she clenched and unclenched her fists, panting.</p><p>He was coming. </p><p>She didn’t know where Viperion was, except maybe nearby. But he’d been chasing her across the city all night, a snake tracking his prey. </p><p>Multimouse was the new hero in town, given the Mouse Miraculous to fill in the gaps when Ladybug and Chat Noir weren’t available for patrol. Scurrying around the city as a mouse sounded like fun. It sounded easy, even if parts of the city weren’t safe. </p><p>What she hadn’t counted on was how incredibly sexy her new partner was.</p><p>What she hadn’t counted on was him staking a claim on her about a month before. Since then, he'd been stalking her around Paris on the nights they ostensibly met up for patrol, intent on devouring her.</p><p>What she hadn’t counted on was how much the chase and fear would excite her.</p><p>Heat pooled in her belly even as goosebumps broke out all over her arms and legs under the supersuit. The suit was amazing. It regulated her body temperature, protected her from impacts, and gave her endurance and stamina and the ability to jump across buildings. </p><p>Being chased around the city, she’d <i>needed</i> that stamina. </p><p>Multimouse’s gaze darted around in the dark. She wasn’t able to see much and she assumed that Viperion couldn’t either. But he always seemed to find her.</p><p>She wondered what she smelled like to him. Sweat, maybe, and the stink of fear.</p><p>She wondered if that scent was as arousing to him as it was to her.</p><p>Multimouse’s muscles vibrated, her legs strong but tense. She had butterflies in her stomach; the anticipation of him finding her and catching her was almost as good as what would happen if he did.</p><p>Even being twenty-one, Multimouse hadn’t had a lot of experience making out. She’d had a whirlwind romance with Adrien Agreste as a teenager, but the make outs were awkward and clumsy on both their parts. He’d moved on to a different girl, breaking her heart, so she’d thrown herself into her schoolwork, eventually attending IFA Paris, a fashion school.</p><p>She figured she’d be a spinster, a cat lady—or hamster lady—as the case may be. She was going to die alone and never experience true adventure or hot make outs. </p><p>But then buff, sexy, incredibly dangerous Viperion entered her life.</p><p>The second night he’d met with her, the fifth night she’d tried out the Mouse Miraculous, he’d been amused by her skittishness around him. Truth be told, she was just stupidly attracted to him, and was mixing up her words. </p><p>“Multimouse,” he’d said, drawing out the S in her hero name in a snake-like hiss. The way her name had rolled off his tongue intrigued her; the way he’d loomed in her personal space excited her. His eyes had been peridot green and sly, and his predatory smile had made her brain scream that she was unsafe. “Do you know what snakes do to mice?” </p><p>Her heart had fluttered in her chest as he’d stalked forward, backing her up against the wall of the alley. She had stared up at him, throwing her hands back to press against something solid rather than running them up and down his muscled chest and his broad shoulders. “W-What? What do snakes do to mice?”</p><p>The gleam in his eye had spilled chills down her spine. He’d reached forward, and a startled squeak had left her mouth.</p><p>But he hadn’t touched her. Not yet.</p><p>His hand had hovered by her face as he leaned in. He’d hissed in her ear. “They devour them whole.”</p><p>She’d gasped, feeling her stomach bottom out. </p><p>Viperion had pulled back, examining her. “Do you want to run?”</p><p>“H-Huh? What do you mean?”</p><p>Viperion had tilted his head, his snake-eyes narrowing into amused slits. “You run. I chase you. And then good things happen when I catch you.”</p><p>Multimouse had gulped. Did she want to run? She’d thought about it. This could be her true adventure. Girding herself up with courage, she’d nodded, unable to speak.</p><p>He had drawn back, his eyes shining with threatening mirth. “Run.”</p><p>“O-Oh…”</p><p>“You have thirty seconds. Run.”</p><p>She’d run.</p><p>Now, one month after the first run and following several others, her body shuddered as she leaned against the warehouse wall. Her hands hurt; she’d clenched her fists too much over the night. She’d tripped, once, and he’d tackled her onto the roof, knocking the breath out of her, and kissed her senseless.</p><p>But he’d always let her go, so the chase could begin again. </p><p>Catch and release, catch and release.</p><p>Multimouse wrapped her arms around herself and rocked from side to side, trying not to let loose her terrified squeaks. That would surely give her away. </p><p>Then Multimouse heard it. The <i>sounds</i> of a lyre being plucked, the ethereal song played just for her bouncing off the walls.</p><p>Her eyes widened, tearing around the alleyway. She couldn’t see him.</p><p>She <i>couldn’t see him.</i></p><p>The tinkling music notes weren’t threatening by themselves. But coupled with the knowledge that Viperion had found her… Multimouse shrieked and bolted from the alleyway blindly, until she crashed into a solid mass. Hands locked around her arms in a vise grip, and she flailed against the hold.  </p><p>Viperion’s mouth smashed onto hers, and she felt him pick her up by her forearms and bodily carry her back into the alleyway. He was so <i>strong.</i></p><p>And so ridiculously hot.</p><p>Multimouse screamed into his mouth, parting her lips and opening herself up to his tongue. He sucked on hers, drawing a delirious moan from her. She arched her back into his chest, struggling against his hands, trying to grip his beautiful, blue air in her fingers. </p><p>He wouldn’t let her. He wouldn’t let her move until he’d devoured her whole.</p><p>And she loved it.</p><p>Multimouse went slack in his grip, choosing to focus instead on the feel of his mouth on hers. Her fear made her hypersensitive to touch, forcing goosebumps to prickle her flesh. He lifted her up, and she gladly wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing a strained hiss from him. </p><p>Viperion pressed her up against the wall, compressing her spine and making her squeak. Multimouse clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms, as his lips moved against hers. She bit his lip, and he growled against her, plundering her mouth with his tongue.</p><p>He took and took and took, and she gave and gave and gave. </p><p>Multimouse gasped against him, her brain screaming with pleasure, her body shaking with emotion. His hands tightened on her, and then loosened. She unwound her legs from his waist, and he dropped her to her feet. </p><p>Viperion panted, leaning over her and placing his hands on the wall around her head, encasing her in. His eyes devoured her just as much as his lips had. Her leg muscles tightened as he snarled viciously, shooting heat through her loins. “<i>Run.</i>” </p><p>He didn’t have to say it twice.</p><p>Multimouse darted out from under his arms, fleeing. She pumped her arms and legs, bolting as fast as she could to get away, get away, <i>get away</i>...</p><p>He always gave her a head start. She had to be strategic about this. She had to find some place to hide that he wouldn’t be able to find her.</p><p>But her brain wouldn’t cooperate. Multimouse’s thoughts were seizing, stuttering over each other; <i>she couldn’t do this</i>. She bit her knuckles, holding back a shriek so she wouldn’t give the game away so soon.</p><p>She felt like a trapped animal running around in circles, her heart shooting up to her throat as her feet pounded the pavement. Multimouse thought the rooftops might be safer—but no, he’d found her there, too. So in her blind panic, she stuck to the streets.</p><p>Multimouse tried not to shake. She tried to plot, to plan, to <i>think</i>. But she couldn’t; her fingers twisted her jump rope in a bloodless grip and her flesh crawled. She was dizzy, lightheaded, and her mouth was painfully dry.</p><p>Suddenly, she was in a familiar area. A neighborhood she recognized and knew by heart, having grown up there. The Place de Vosges was deserted this late at night but there was still nowhere for her to hide. Except, maybe… </p><p>Multimouse dashed to the carousel. She found the oval-shaped, ladybug-themed seat, and with trembling limbs, climbed into it. Crouching down and trying to fit into the bottom of the seat, she pressed her hands to her chest, feeling her heart rattle around in her ribcage.</p><p>But there was a problem.</p><p>She couldn’t stop panting. She was going to give the game away. Viperion was going to hear her heavy breathing and stalk her and find her and—oh, gosh, she <i>couldn’t stop.</i></p><p>Multimouse couldn’t stop shaking, either. Goosebumps, her ever-present companions of the evening, sprouted on her flesh and made her shiver. She felt cold and hot and numb all at once, her mouth forced open by her trying to suck down irreplaceable oxygen. </p><p>She jammed her eyes shut—and opened them again, wide, when she heard the gossamer music notes lilting through the park. Multimouse froze.</p><p><i>How did he find me?</i> her brain screamed, the sudden urge to flee overwhelming her. If she didn’t move, maybe he’d pass her by… Maybe he wouldn’t find her…</p><p>“Where are you, my prey? Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Viperion’s deep, dulcet voice whispered into the darkness, tearing a gasp from Multimouse’s throat. She covered her traitorous mouth with her hands. “Ah, <i>there</i> you are.”</p><p>Each footstep he took in the dirt slammed into her ears. Multimouse choked on her own heart, feeling it pound in her palate. The lyre chimed beautifully in his fingers but the sound only ratcheted up her panic further.</p><p>A shadow passed over the seat. Her gaze darted up to catch Viperion looming over her, his smile twisted and darkly amused. His green eyes practically glowed in the lights of the city, peering down at her as if she was a delectable treat. </p><p>He chuckled; the noise galvanized Multimouse into action. She scrambled out of the seat, desperate to make a break for it, but Viperion caught her wrist, paralyzing her in place. </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah,” Viperion hissed, his cavernous voice reaching down to her belly and <i>tugging</i>. “Where do you think <i>you’re</i> going? I’ve earned my prize.”</p><p>Multimouse squeaked as he jerked her against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, securing her to him even as she fought to get away. Viperion leaned in… and then he <i>teased</i> her.</p><p>He kissed one temple and then the other, trailing his lips across her forehead. With her skin sensitized by fear, it was all she could do not to cry out. His kisses were soft, slow, deliberate. She trembled in his hold. Viperion pressed his lips to her cheeks, her nose, and her chin—but not her own smiling lips. Never there. </p><p>Then Viperion craned his neck and sucked on her neck through the suit. She didn’t think that would feel so good, but her eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. </p><p>Multimouse threw her head back and groaned, giving him more access. He licked the underside of her chin, dragging his tongue up and down her neck. She cursed the suit’s collar for being in the way of the heat of his mouth. </p><p>Viperion’s arms around her, pressing her tightly to his firm chest, made her feel solid and present in her own body unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. The feeling of his lips devouring her neck was deliciously good; she thrashed against him, moaning louder than she ever had. Her fingers scrabbled for purchase against the smooth planes of his chest, her nails sliding off his scaled suit. </p><p>Multimouse wanted to make him feel as good as he was making her feel. She didn’t know what to do other than scream his name. “Viperion!” </p><p>He gasped, pulling back, his gaze blown wide and hungry as he stared at her. His lips quirked, and he hovered his mouth over hers, speaking against her. “Run.”</p><p>Viperion released Multimouse, and she staggered back, falling onto her butt. He loomed above her, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. For a moment, they stared at each other, the two superheroes gazing at each other as delighted equals, partners in a twisted dance. </p><p>Then his eyes shifted dangerously. He was the predator once again—and she was unmistakably the prey.</p><p>She scrambled to her feet and bolted off wildly. He’d said run, and Multimouse had to <i>run</i>.</p><p>As always, he gave her a head start. Thirty seconds ticked away in her head, speeding down in her thoughts. <i>Twenty, nineteen, eighteen…</i></p><p>Multimouse hunched her shoulders and barreled onwards on the street, ducking her head. A horn honked, and she dodged out of the way of an oncoming car she hadn’t seen before, clutching her chest. Then she started running again. </p><p>
  <i>Twelve, eleven, ten…</i>
</p><p>She flinched at the sound of her heavy breaths. Multimouse wasn’t winded, just high on the thrill of the chase. </p><p>
  <i>Three… Two… One….</i>
</p><p>Viperion was right behind her, she was sure… She could feel his menacing presence dogging her steps.</p><p>And she wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard the lyre.</p><p>Multimouse almost tripped over her solution: the sewers.</p><p>Using her super strength, she ripped the manhole cover off, tossing it haphazardly into a nearby wall, and positioned herself to climb down.</p><p>But just as she took the first couple of steps down the ladder, she felt herself being dragged upwards. A screech tore its way out of her throat, and she kicked her feet until her belly and chest slammed onto a broad shoulder, knocking the wind out of her.</p><p>He had unceremoniously thrown her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As Viperion carried her to a nearby alleyway, clearly intent upon them making out again, she called out for her power. “M-Multitude!”</p><p>Multimouse’s boots glowed white as she shrank down, splitting into ten copies of herself. She was torn; on the one hand, she wanted to make out with him again. On the other, she didn’t want the chase to be over.</p><p>Viperion’s dark laughter boomed in her tiny ears as she scattered herself all around the trash bins. She peeked out at him in all of her tiny incarnations. Clearly he wouldn’t dig in the garbage for her, right? It smelled terrible.</p><p>Viperion’s deep voice rumbled above her, his lips curved into a smirk. “Recharge your kwami and run. You have two minutes before I chase you again.” He leapt up to the nearby rooftop and left her. </p><p><i>Two minutes this time?</i> Her boots glowed white as she joined her multi-copies into one whole person again. The pink transformation light washed over her, lighting up the night. </p><p>Her kwami, Mullo, phased out of the necklace and smiled at her. “Wow, he almost had you! I was wondering when you’d call on our power.”</p><p>Marinette looked forward to the time when she didn’t have to feed her kwami after using her power. Viperion could use Second Chance as often as he wished—which was probably how he kept finding her. The lengthened timer and multiple uses of her abilities were apparently something conferred on her as an adult, but even though she was twenty-one, she wasn’t used to the Mouse Miraculous yet like Viperion was used to the Snake.</p><p>“You don’t think that was a bad idea, Mullo?” Marinette whispered, rubbing her forearms.</p><p>“Not at all. He clearly likes the chase just as much as the kissing.” Mullo’s massive grey ears twitched. “You might want to stop talking and feed me. You only have one minute left.”</p><p>Marinette dove into her purse, snapping the clasp open with quivering fingers and pulling out a mini-strawberry tart she’d baked just for Mullo, just for tonight. Mullo snatched the tart out of her fingers and stuffed the food into their mouth. They smeared jam over their furry cheeks. Marinette would have giggled had her mind not been completely preoccupied. She tapped her foot, her entire body vibrating with repressed emotion. </p><p>“Are you ready?” she asked Mullo, as the kwami wiped their mouth with a paw.</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“Mullo, get squeaky!” Marinette cried, already running as the pink transformation light washed over her, glowing brightly in her eyes. </p><p>This time, having had a two-minute break to calm down rather than the usual thirty seconds, Multimouse knew exactly where she was going. She took to the rooftops, bounding across them and using her jump rope to propel herself to the seventh arrondissement. </p><p>She crossed half the city before she heard the lyre, startling her and causing her to miss her jump rope’s throw; she tumbled to her hands and knees on a rooftop. Multimouse barely had time to be grateful for Mullo’s suit protecting her palms from being scraped; she was up and running full-tilt across the roofs before she could think again.</p><p>But when the sound faded into the background, always the same distance away from her no matter how far and how fast she scampered, Multimouse knew Viperion was just toying with her. <i>How dare he?</i> she thought in a fit of pique, outrage making her face hot despite her body freezing from trepidation. </p><p>She reached Eiffel Tower Park, intent on climbing it. That way, she could at least see him coming. But no sooner than she’d set foot on the grass, a body tackled her into it, making the two combatants roll, forcing her down onto her belly. </p><p>Viperion nipped her ear from behind, laughing into it. Multimouse yelped, pressing her hands into the ground to try and give herself leverage to shove him off. But he was too heavy. His hips crushed hers into the grass, his chest pressed up against her back, his arms wrapped around her. </p><p>She was trapped.</p><p>That both terrified and thrilled her.</p><p>Viperion traced the shell of her ear with his tongue, making her shiver and smile giddily. Multimouse struggled against him, putting up a token resistance, and he nipped her in response. </p><p>The delicious pressure of his body lifted for a fraction of a second, and his firm hands flipped her over underneath him so she could peer up into his face. His jawline was strong and chiseled, his nose was Roman, and his eyes… Oh, the way he could eat her up with just his gaze made her shudder.</p><p><i>Beautiful,</i> she thought. Then his mouth collided with hers, and she gladly opened herself up to him. One of his knees parted her legs, and he greedily gorged himself on her lips. </p><p>Groaning deeply, she fisted her fingers in his gorgeous, blue hair and tugged on the strands, making him hiss. Viperion gathered her wrists in one of his huge hands and brought them above her head, pinning her arms to the grass. His grip was forceful enough to keep her there, but not hard enough to bruise her tender skin beneath the suit.</p><p>With her brain buzzing with pleasure, she wondered whether he <i>would</i> bruise her if she weren’t transformed.</p><p>Multimouse let out a little whine against his mouth, pressing her chest into his and squirming beneath him. Viperion bit her lip, chastising her, but she didn’t stop moving against his lithe body. His sinful laughter echoed in her ears and her belly filled with heat.</p><p>Viperion wasn’t releasing her this time, so she got to enjoy him attacking her mouth. Twin scents of pine and salt tantalized her nose, filling her air completely. Viperion tasted of honey and chapstick and musk and salt and under all of that, something… fruity? Multimouse couldn’t place the fruit and that drove her mad. </p><p>His tongue pinned hers to her palette before he drew the wet muscle into his mouth. Their pace was feverish; had she the use of her hands, she would have dragged her nails down his chest—and maybe his face beneath the mask.</p><p>The kissing could have lasted hours. It could have lasted minutes. By the time he finally backed off of her mouth, looming above her, she’d lost track of time. Her lips were sore and her chest was heaving. He loosened his grip on her wrists and sat up, straddling her hips with his warm thighs pressed against her waist.</p><p>Then he leaned down, placing his hands around her head and gently brushing his lips against her forehead. He sucked on her earlobe, making her gasp, and then whispered, “Run.”</p><p>The heat that had filled Multimouse’s belly evaporated. She felt as if she’d been dunked in the Pacific, and shivered from head to toe. She used her feet to shove her way out from underneath him, dragging her head across the grass and messing up her space buns.  </p><p>Scrambling to her feet, she staggered away from him. Once she recovered her bearings, she dashed away from the park, chancing a look over her shoulder at her pursuer.</p><p>Viperion was sitting on the ground, head slightly tilted. <i>Are his eyes closed?</i> She couldn’t tell at this distance, but he looked like he was meditating. Relaxing with him, she slowed her pace. </p><p>Then he sprang to his feet, taking two menacing steps forward. Multimouse squeaked, her heart choking her, and flung herself away as fast as her feet would carry her. Once again, she found herself dodging honking cars as she blindly wove in and out of traffic.</p><p>But like the previous chase, Viperion didn’t seem to be following her right away. Multimose listened hard to the wind rushing in her ears, to try to hear the lyre. She couldn’t, but she didn’t want to stop just yet. She wanted him to chase her.</p><p><i>Why?</i> The thought materialized unbidden. <i>Why do I want him to chase me?</i> She was sure she wasn’t being followed… yet. Having been given the space to think, her brain went into overdrive. </p><p><i>Who is he? I don’t know him.</i> Multimouse ducked into an alleyway and slowed to a standstill, placing her palm against the dirty wall. </p><p><i>We’ve been doing this for a month or so,</i> Multimouse thought, beginning to panic. <i>Viperion is </i>stalking<i> me across the city—and I still don’t know who he is.’</i></p><p>Multimouse’s breath caught in her throat. She held it, grasping her suit’s black collar in both hands, as if trying to regain the oxygen by pressure alone. She ended up almost strangling herself. Her skin began to crawl; she was sure she’d hear the lyre soon, and she had to struggle not to wet her pants at the very idea of the sound.</p><p>
  <i>I don’t know who he is or what he’s capable of.</i>
</p><p>That was the thought that broke her. Multimouse let loose a strangled sob, biting her knuckles. Tears stung her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, leaving trails of wet fire in their wake. Her keening cries shook her shoulders. She was dizzy, gasping for air, holding back a scream. </p><p>That scream burst from her throat when Viperion entered the alleyway, his hands held up in front of him, palms out in a peacemaking gesture. Multimouse crushed her back up against the wall, panting into her fingers. </p><p>He stopped walking.</p><p>“Multimouse,” he said carefully, his tone entirely neutral. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I-I’m fine!” she shrieked, her voice gone shrill. She shook her head rapidly, trying to press her body into the wall as if she could phase through it. “V-Vipe—Viper—Vip—I’m okay! I just got super scared, which totally makes sense because that’s the point of the game, right? A-And that’s fine! I like the game a lot because the chase is fun and the making out is <i>awesome</i> and I’ve been having a whole lot of fun, just a bunch of it, and—”</p><p>By that point she’d started hyperventilating too much to speak. Her vision swam, both from tears and panic. The green highlights in his hair blurred in the dim, indirect light of the nearby streetlamp. </p><p>“You don’t sound okay.” Viperion held out a hand. “Do you want to be alone?”</p><p>Tremors shook Multimouse’s body. She sniffled, shaking her head. “Don’t leave me!”</p><p>Multimouse launched herself at him, tackling his shoulders and grinding her nose into his chest. Viperion caught her easily, enfolding her in his strong arms and soothing her down to her core. But not enough to calm her down. She turned her head, resting her cheek against his sternum so she could weep pitifully, mewling into the night. </p><p>She felt Viperion press a kiss to the top of her head and then scoop her up into a bridal carry, lifting her seemingly without any effort. He started walking slowly, so as not to jostle her. Multimouse was still riding the adrenaline rush from the chase, and she couldn’t think straight. She tried to galvanize her mouth into action, tried to ask where they were going, but she just couldn’t force the words out. </p><p>Viperion's warmth and the even beating of his heart against her face slowed her blubbering but not her heart rate. In fact, Multimouse was even more freaked out. He was <i>taking</i> her somewhere and she didn't know where or why or what he was planning to do.</p><p>She didn't know what he was capable of.</p><p>But Multimouse couldn't move. She could no more stand on her own two feet than she could move mountains. If he set her down, she’d collapse to her knees and never get up again.</p><p>So maybe it was a good thing that he didn’t set her down.</p><p><i>What am I doing?</i> Multimouse thought, her breath coming in great, convulsive gasps. Her tears stained Viperion’s suit. <i>What is</i> he<i> doing? Where is he taking me? Where are we going?</i></p><p>Her thoughts spiraled up and down, dragging her mind through a torture maze. She’d been playing with a total stranger, making out with him despite not knowing his identity or anything about him. She didn’t even know his real name. </p><p>And he scared her. She didn’t know whether she was actually safe with him. </p><p>It was fun when she only had thirty seconds to run. When she didn’t think about what she’d been doing or whom she’d been doing it with. But when he gave her space for whatever reason, her mind wandered, and brought her down dark paths.</p><p>Viperion approached a well-lit apartment complex. Multimouse’s brain was running sluggishly. The place didn’t look threatening; there were hanging flowers at the entrance, and each apartment had their own balcony. He carried her to the side of the building, approaching a large window. </p><p>After glancing down at her, Viperion shifted her in his hold so he was holding her in one hand, supporting her with her back with his arm. “This is my home,” he whispered, as if he was afraid of breaking the silence. “Do you want to come in?”</p><p>Multimouse considered the question. Her knee-jerk reaction was no way, but the way he was looking at her undid her: his peridot eyes shone with warmth and concern. Up close, she could see the flecks of gold in them. <i>Maybe I can get to know him by looking at his stuff?</i></p><p>Against her better judgment, she swallowed nervously and nodded.</p><p>Viperion opened the window. He reached his torso inside, setting her down on the carpeted floor. As predicted, she collapsed to her knees like a day-old deer, her legs splayed out at her sides. Viperion crawled into the darkened room, which looked to be a living room judging from the couch and coffee table. </p><p>He didn’t shut the window behind him. Multimouse wondered if he was leaving her a route of escape. The cool breeze from the early morning wafted into the apartment, striking Multimouse's cheeks under the mask.</p><p>Viperion carefully scooped her up again, cradling her against his chest. She drew a few breaths through her nose, feeling calmer than she had been but still petrified, her limbs trembling.   </p><p>He crossed to the couch and carefully set her down on the cushions, using some throw pillows decorated with music notes to prop her up. She grabbed one and shoved it into her belly, curling around the softness. He chuckled. <i>Music notes? Does he like music?</i></p><p>She watched him walk to the wall and flick on the light switch, which made her squint at the bright, golden glow of the overhead lighting. After she blinked away the black and white squiggles and her eyes adjusted to a lit room, she glanced around, her heart in her throat and her skin still sensitized.</p><p>Once illuminated, the room looked clean and cozy. A small, flatscreen television was mounted on the wall above a media center containing an impressive record collection. Pictures of a gray-headed woman and a girl with purple hair standing on a boat surrounded the TV. And several guitars—acoustic and electric—and what looked like recording equipment took up one corner of the room. <i>Definitely music. Is he a singer?</i></p><p>Multimouse hadn’t noticed that Viperion had left, but he returned with a heavy-looking blanket sewn in sections. He wrapped it around her shoulders and folded the ends into her lap, and she heard the shifting of rice in the closed pockets. The weighted blanket soothed her more than being tightly held; it gave her just the right pressure all over her body to calm her shaking limbs and shredded nerves. </p><p>She allowed herself to lean back into the cushion and relax, her muscles unknotting one by one. Multimouse still had a death grip on the pillow, but she slowly started peeling her fingers off of it. </p><p>Viperion smiled down at her, and she smiled tremulously back. Then he left the room again, and Multimouse’s breath hitched. <i>Don’t leave me alone!</i></p><p>He soon returned with a glass of water and a long, stuffed snake, both of which he offered to her. Multimouse stared at him. He carefully pressed the cool glass into her hand, folding her fingers around it, and she jumped. </p><p>Multimouse realized she was parched. She gulped down the water, swallowing as fast as she could without choking. Viperion chuckled. “Slow down, Mouse,” he said gently, and she blinked at him. “You have plenty of time to drink.”</p><p>Multimouse finished drinking and unglued her jaw. “T-Thank you.”</p><p>Viperion took the empty glass and set it aside on the coffee table. Then he looped the snake around her shoulders. Her trembling hands came up to grip its tail and head.</p><p>He knelt before the couch and placed his huge hands on the crown of her head, which grounded her in the present moment. The feeling of his fingers softly massaging her scalp lulled her into a pliancy. Viperion kneaded her head around her space buns, messing up her hair and pacifying her. </p><p>Then he started humming. At first the sound seemed tuneless, but the song soon took on a lilting quality that demonstrated he was making something up on the spot. The melody was gorgeous; she eased into it, closing her eyes and letting the song tranquilize her completely.</p><p>Never before had she felt so comforted. So cared for.</p><p><i>Gosh, he’s… He’s so gentle,</i> she thought, her breaths slow and even. <i>He’s taking care of me. He doesn’t have to. I wonder if I’m a burden to him? Has he ever had someone freak out on him before? Is that how he knows what to do? I… I hope I’m the first.</i> </p><p>Viperion cleared his throat, which interrupted her thoughts. Multimouse opened her eyes to peer at him. Looking at him up close and in the light, he seemed so benign. Benign and beautiful. His perfectly-kissable mouth tugged down at the corners, and she wanted to smooth her fingers over it and wipe that frown off his face. </p><p>His eyes watched her, stripping her bare. They were lined with worry. “Did you want to talk about it?” </p><p>Multimouse shook her head rapidly. “Not really,” she said, pressing her head into his hands. Recognizing the implicit demand for comfort, he kept kneading. “Did you?”</p><p>Viperion’s lips quirked. “I’m no good with words. But talking seems like a good idea.”</p><p>Multimouse sighed. “You’re right.” She nibbled on her lower lip. “I’m sorry I freaked out.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” Viperion whispered. “Being chased is scary. I’m sorr—”</p><p>“I don’t want you to apologize!” she yelled, louder than she meant to. He flinched at the sound. Multimouse pulled back, trying not to hurt him with her outburst, but his hands stayed on her scalp. It wasn’t his fault she couldn’t control her temper. “I liked it. I was having a lot of fun, until I… started thinking too hard about why I was doing this and the fact that I don’t know you at all.”</p><p>“If I knew you weren’t having fun, I would have stopped immediately.”</p><p>“You did,” Multimouse choked out, sniffling. Oh, no, was she going to cry again? She didn’t want to cry. She was comfortable and he was taking care of her and crying was embarrassing. </p><p>Despite her attempts to ward off the waterworks, they came anyway. Viperion’s hands stilled on her head. He reached down to cup her cheeks and smooth the tears away from her cheekbones. His fingers brushed her mask, and she shivered. Her skin was still hypersensitive.</p><p>Viperion tilted his head, his eyes shining with care. “Are you okay now?”</p><p>Multimouse swallowed. She nodded. “I think so.”</p><p>Viperion hesitated and took his hands off her face to run them through his hair. He looked disquieted, and Multimouse felt awful for distressing him so. “That’s good. Is… Is there anything I can do to help you?”</p><p>Multimouse considered this. He really did look like he was willing to do anything for her. She knew what she wanted. “Tell me more about yourself. Are you a singer?”</p><p>His shoulders relaxed a fraction. She hadn’t realized they were tense. “Guitarist. I’m in a band and I go on tour sometimes. That’s why Ladybug and Chat Noir needed a new hero.”</p><p>“Oh,” Multimouse said, heat flooding her face. With the catch and release game, she and Viperion hadn’t been doing too much hero-stuff during their nights on patrol. “Yeah, uh. Yeah. So more about you, uh. Do you kick puppies on a regular basis or something?”</p><p>A loud laugh burst from his lips, startling her but soon bringing a smile to her face. “Oh, no, I, uh,” he said, covering his mouth to hide his smile. She wished he wouldn’t. He had a lovely mouth. “I volunteer at an animal shelter whenever I’m not on tour. And I collect children’s books and donate them to hospitals. And my day job is a manager at a music shop.”</p><p><i>He volunteers with animals and kids?</i> she thought, liking the picture of him more and more. “Which music shop?”</p><p>Viperion <i>tsked</i>, his eyes dancing. “I can’t tell you everything about myself. We need to have some semblance of secret identities.” </p><p>Multimouse rubbed her rapidly-warming cheeks. “Oh, right, um. I guess it’s my turn? I work in my parents’ bakery when I’m not going to school for fashion design.”</p><p>“Neat,” Viperion said, nodding thoughtfully. “Did this help?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Multimouse said, her shoulder sagging under the weighted blanket. “Yeah, that helps a lot. I just… didn’t know who you were…” She couldn’t meet his eye. “... or what you were capable of.”</p><p>Viperion stilled. His eyes widened, and he squirmed a little, looking disconcerted. “I’m sorry I gave you the impression that—I mean, of <i>course</i> I would give you that impression? Oh, gosh, I’m—I’m sorry, Multimouse. I meant to scare you, but I didn’t mean to <i>scare</i> you. Oh, jeez...”</p><p>Multimouse reached out and tucked his hair behind his ear. “The chase was consensual. I did like it. A lot.”</p><p>Viperion drew a long, slow breath through his nose. “Okay. Okay.”</p><p>Multimouse watched him carefully. Viperion was clearly unsettled. But as soon as he’d realized she wasn’t having fun, he’d stopped immediately and took care of her. He’d given her a weighted blanket and a glass of water and a head massage, making sure she was calm enough to talk. </p><p>She could get used to this.</p><p>And he volunteered with kids and puppies. Multimouse briefly wondered if he was lying about that, but he seemed genuine. She could usually sniff out liars super easily. And Viperion didn’t seem like that kind of guy.</p><p>Multimouse smiled at him. “You know what else is consensual?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“This.” Cupping his cheeks in her hands, Multimouse leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.</p><p>To her surprise, he pulled back, blinking at her. That hurt, but once he opened his mouth to whisper at her, she knew why he had. “Are you sure, Mouse?”</p><p>Multimouse nodded, sloughing the blanket off her shoulders. “More than ever.”</p><p>Rather than answer in words, Viperion gently brushed his lips against hers. He wasn’t tentative, not exactly, but his kiss wasn’t the fierce, passionate making out they’d done earlier. No, this kiss was soft. Slow. Searching. </p><p>As he stroked the small hairs at the back of her neck, her eyelids fluttered closed. He traced her lips with his tongue, seeking entrance, which she willingly granted to him. His kiss was gentle and exploratory, an offering rather than a robbery. He kissed like he was requesting her presence, like he wanted to meet her as an equal on a level playing field. </p><p>But he was also… She couldn’t describe it. Confident, suave, in control. He guided their mouths in an intricate dance with steps known only to him. He kneaded the back of her neck in his strong fingers, making her sigh into his mouth.  </p><p>Multimouse loved his scent. Pine and salt, screaming forest and ocean. This guy was wild, untamed. He was in a rock band. He went on tour. He probably spray painted graffiti on city walls at night and rode motorcycles.</p><p>He chased his superhero partner around the city and set her heart on fire.</p><p>But then he took care of her. He volunteered with animals. And he had a mother and a sister. He clearly knew how to care for others. </p><p>Viperion was a multifaceted person, so heartbreakingly honest and genuine that she couldn’t help but love him.</p><p>Love? Was that what this was?</p><p>She definitely lusted after him. He was dangerous and sexy and thrilling, and their makeouts were the hottest kissing she’d ever done. But love? </p><p>Viperion moaned against her, and Multimouse tucked those thoughts away like a jewel she could examine later. Now, she wanted to take all that he offered and explore him further.</p><p>Concentrating on the way his tongue wrapped around hers, Multimouse tasted that maddening fruit again. That one that she couldn’t place. That was going to drive her bonkers. She had to figure it out.</p><p>Viperion’s hands roamed her back, pulling her closer to him. She squeaked as she was unbalanced from the couch, but he caught her, tugging her into his lap. He broke the kiss, looking at her expectantly, with raised brows.</p><p>Multimouse beamed at him, and wrapped her legs around his waist, settling more firmly on his hips. He cupped her butt, making her squeak again, and smirked. <i>Gosh, that’s an endearing sight.</i> </p><p>Then he dove in, his mouth meeting hers in an electrically-charged, passionate kiss. This… This was more like it. This was what she’d expected of him. Multimouse threaded her fingers through his brilliant blue hair and tugged, making him growl against her. His hands tightened on her butt and smoothed up her spine, pressing their chests against each other’s.</p><p>Viperion trailed sensual kisses down her jawbone to her ear, and she shuddered. He licked that sexy, little crevice between her head and her earlobe, driving her wild. He moistened his tongue and traced the rim of her ear. Then he pursed his lips and blew on it, giving her a cool, tingly sensation.</p><p>Multimouse gasped as he nipped her, drawing her earlobe between his front teeth and releasing it with a wet <i>pop.</i> “You are better than any fantasy I could ever come up with,” he whispered huskily, shooting heat throughout her body. “I just can’t stand how tempting your perfect, little ears are.”</p><p>For the millionth time that night, Multimouse started panting. Her face, chest, and neck were flooded with warmth. He flicked her earlobe with his tongue, and she tangled her hands in his hair to give herself an anchor to hold onto. He switched to the other ear, and Multimouse could barely stand the sensations. Groaning loudly, Multimouse gave herself over to the delicious, tingly feelings of having both her ears nuzzled, sucked on, and nipped. </p><p>Just when she thought she couldn’t stand it anymore, Viperion found her mouth again, kissing her deeply. He turned them away from the couch and lay down on his back on the floor, and she gladly followed, topping him. She covered him with her small body, straddling his hips and squeezing them with her powerful thighs. </p><p>Viperion seemed to want her to take the initiative for the first time that night, so she did. She sucked on his tongue and bit his lip and plundered his mouth, taking what he so willingly gave. Her fingertips traced his mask, running along his prominent cheekbones. Her pace was frenetic, chasing him down and devouring him like he’d devoured her all night long. </p><p>Soon, though, he wrested control, shoving the coffee table aside with one hand and flipping them over, dominating her with his lithe, athletic body and his hot, fiery kiss. Placing his elbows on the floor near her shoulders, he ran his fingers through her hair, drawing satisfied squeaks from her. He carefully dismantled her space buns, but she didn’t care. Her inky strands spread out on the floor, cooling her down despite the heat emanating from his body above her. </p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him closer. Multimouse matched his passion, her infatuation with him growing ever deeper. She yearned for his touch; the longing for him consumed her whole even as he ravished her lips.</p><p>But then Viperion slowed their pace, and Multimouse was helpless to follow. He cradled the back of her head and one cheek in his massive hands, holding her gently, as if she were the most fragile and cherished thing he’d ever laid eyes on. </p><p>Viperion left her lips and peppered her face with slow kisses: first at the corners of her mouth, then both cheeks, then her ears—which made her shudder, remembering the previous attention he’d paid to them—and then her nose. Finally, he left a soft, lingering kiss on her forehead, pressing his lips there as if honoring her mind and the center of her emotions. </p><p>Viperion pulled back and smiled down at Multimouse, his lips kiss-swollen and his gaze blown. He was no longer the predator to her; he was her equal. Her lover. But she knew that he could switch at any moment, which both frightened and thrilled her. She shivered against him, a full-body tremble that left her both hot and cold. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Viperion asked, his expression morphing to one of concern again.</p><p>“Yeah,” Multimouse murmured, running her thumb over his beautiful, beautiful lips. “Just… enjoying the sights.”</p><p>He chuckled and the sound reached into her loins and pulled. Viperion pushed himself off the floor around her head, sitting up. “I’ll take you home. You’ve had a rough night.”</p><p>Multimouse bit her sore lip. “I… I think I’d rather stay here.”</p><p>Viperion blinked down at her, looking stunned. Then his soft lips curved into a gorgeous smile. “Okay.”</p><p>***</p><p><i>Hmm,</i> Marinette thought, poking the apricot macarons that had just come out of the oven. They smelled divine, but they didn’t seem to be the fruit she was looking for. She plucked one up from the tray and blew on it, cooling the cookie down enough to take a bite.</p><p>“Nope,” she said, disappointed. “Not even close.”</p><p>The apricot was too sweet, she decided. The fruit didn’t have the acidic, nutty bite that the one Viperion tasted like. Returning home at six in the morning to man her parents bakery the night after she’d spent at Viperion’s, Marinette had baked a half a dozen batches of macarons with different fruits to pinpoint his unique taste.</p><p>Persimmon? Nope. Apple? No. Oranges? Not even. Jackfruit? Close but no cigar. Pomegranate? Why couldn’t it have been pomegranate? Then this baking project could be over.</p><p>Marinette was at her wit’s end. She couldn’t figure out what the fruit was, and that was driving her crazy.</p><p>Also driving her crazy was the memory of the way Viperion had kissed her all night long, running his hands up and down her ribs and crushing her hips to his bed. They’d made out until they exhausted themselves, both completely sated. </p><p>Viperion had intended to take the couch, but when they woke they were entangled in each other’s arms, still transformed. Marinette had never slept better in her life, despite only sleeping for a couple of hours. Now her brain was fuzzy and she was bone-weary, but two coffees and a shower had taken the edge off her exhaustion.</p><p>Thinking of last night while getting dressed, she’d put her hair up in space buns today.</p><p>Marinette was just planning her next macaron baking project when the bell for the front door rang. With her clothes and apron dusted in flour, she glanced up from the cookie tray. “Can I help… you?”</p><p>The man who had entered was wildly hot to her eyes. His blue-tipped hair was clean and shiny, his fingernails were painted black, and he had gauges in his ears. His jawline was strong and chiseled, his nose was Roman, and his eyes… Oh, the way he could eat her up with just his gaze made her shudder. They were a brilliant, piercing blue, the color of the ocean on a stormy day. </p><p>Those eyes flicked over her disheveled appearance and shone with amusement. Marinette gripped her elbow, feeling self-conscious next to this Adonis of a man. Never had a hooded, leather jacket with cloth sleeves and a fitted white tee looked so good. His tight, ripped jeans clung to his hips, and she could see herself wrapping her thighs around them as he sauntered to the front counter.</p><p>“A dozen fig macarons, please,” he said, and the timbre of his voice made her bite back a gasp. It was the deep, commanding tone of someone who knew what he wanted in life and wouldn’t be denied. But at the same time, his voice was warm and comforting, like a weighted blanket Marinette could wrap herself up in. The sound was rich and buttery, reaching into her hindbrain and flicking a switch of desire.</p><p><i>Is he some kind of rockstar or something?</i> Marinette thought, seeking out the dozen fig macarons that her parents had baked just this morning. Maybe they knew he was coming, but Marinette didn’t have the headspace to think on that, because she almost dropped the box she was packing them into when he chuckled. She recovered her feet and stared at him for a moment more before she realized she was leering.</p><p>“U-Um, yes, so, a d-dozen fig macarons!” she stammered, setting the box on the counter before she really did drop it. “Is that all that bakery brings you into today?” </p><p><i>What is wrong with me? I’m so scatterbrained!</i> Marinette thought, desperately trying to cling to a sense of dignity. </p><p>“Yep,” he said, opening the box and selecting a macaron in his long, thin fingers. Maintaining eye contact with Marientte, he took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. “They’re my favorite.”</p><p>And then he smirked at her like a predator would his prey. </p><p>The wicked curve of his lips and the naked intensity in his eyes gobsmacked her. Then he surprised her again: he took her hand. Pinned by the fierceness of his gaze, Marinette was helpless in his gentle hold—a hold which she knew could turn bruising at any moment. </p><p>He pulled some euro notes out of his jacket pocket and placed them in her hand. Still holding onto her, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, the dulcet tones of a man who knew he’d won. “Keep the change.”</p><p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng knew one thing: whoever this man was, he was dangerous. Threatening. Deadly. </p><p>Abruptly, she recognized him. She knew who he was. She could almost see the green mask.</p><p>Viperion had come for her.</p><p>And that both terrified and thrilled her. </p><p>Her heart ratcheted up its beating, slamming into her palette. She tried to swallow around it as he leaned back. </p><p>Viperion released her, stepping away. A rush of air filled the space he’d left, and Marinette felt dizzy as she sucked down precious oxygen. He picked up the box of macarons and started turning away. </p><p>Marinette girded herself up with courage. She had to get the words out before she lost him forever. “Will I see you again soon?”</p><p>“That depends,” he purred, turning back to her, “on whether you want to run.”</p><p>Marinette smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>